


Ill-fated kiss

by Indominus_Gaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I have no idea how I'll tag this but here I go I guess, M/M, angst at the start but they work it out and go back to being fluffy again, dream just wants a good wedding but George went "nah lemme ruin it" and ruined it, no way is dream leaving the perfect fox boy for george, not in my canon!, the fundywastaken wedding but i fix it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indominus_Gaming/pseuds/Indominus_Gaming
Summary: I fix the wedding cuz Fundy deserves better than that and because I have hope Dream just panicked and he'll come back to his fox love soon
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 274





	Ill-fated kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Canon: Angst  
> Me: Nah bro not that.  
> Me, making my own angst...but with fluff at the end: THIS

There were gasps all around the room, wide eyes going from Dream to George. But Dream could care less about the guests, no his eyes were only on Fundy, and said person looked like his entire world had been shattered. Cursing he stepped to walk to his husband, but George was in the way so he instead made his way up the little wall behind him and walked there to get back to the podium. Once close he rushed to Fundy, pulling them both away from George and subtly behind Wilbur, who didn’t hesitate to step up. Tommy stepped up besides the older man, sticks at the ready.

Fundy clutched on to Dream’s dress, unwilling to let his husband anywhere near George again. At first he’d been heartbroken at hearing that George had kissed Dream, but then he’d seen just how the dirty blond had reacted to it and then he just got mad. Because he thought George was Dream’s friend, that he cared for the man, bout clearly not! He clearly didn’t care if he pulled the “bride” away from his own wedding to kiss then and there.

Sapnap marched up to George and grabbed ahold of him, hindering the man from moving anywhere, “What’s wrong with you?! Dream has been so excited for this weeding since the proposal, and you just go and do that on his big day?” The Brit refused to meet his eye, focusing on Dream who refused to look him in the eyes.

“Dream please,” he begged, pulling at the arm holding him back, “I love you.”

“But I don’t love you!” The green eyed man cried, tears building up underneath his masquerade like mask just for the wedding, “Your my friend and I love you like one, but my heart and true love is for Fundy! Please, please just let me be happy with him.”

“I think it’s best you leave, George.” Wilbur stated coldly, “You’ve overstayed your welcome.”

The shorter Brit tried to fight back and argue, but he was escorted out by Sapnap and Tommy, the younger there to hit him with his sticks if he got out of line.

Dream laid is head down on Fundy’s shoulder, breathing out a shaky breath as the brunet was led out. His husband wrapped an arm around him and turned the taller towards him, “Are you okay Dream?”

“No.” Laughed Dream, voice still watery, “My best friend just proclaimed his love for me at my wedding - I think okay is the least thing that I am.” He looked up at his husband with a small smile, “But...but I think I will be okay, with you by my side.”

Fundy grinned at him, a little laugh escaping him, “Then I’ll be sure to never leave your side, we can’t have you not be okay after all.”

Dream rolled his eyes, lightly slapping the hybrid on his shoulder, “Oh shush you, stop being so cheesy.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” the fox laughed, pulling his husband up to his feet, “Now come on, I believe there’s a honeymoon with our names on it waiting for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh I did this really quick and it turned out okay I guess?


End file.
